1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laboratory system well suited for use in photographic film processing laboratories (inclusive of photography stores capable of providing developing and printing services), a method of controlling the operation of such a system, a playback apparatus primarily placed in the home of the customer (user), a method of playback using this apparatus, and a film image management method using this system and apparatus.
The invention further relates to a copying system and method for transferring image data from a xe2x80x9csourcexe2x80x9d recording medium to another recording medium or xe2x80x9cdestinationxe2x80x9d recording medium and recording the image data on the destination recording medium. The source recording medium may be a photographic film, a semiconductor memory on which image data read from a photographic film has been stored, a memory card (or memory cartridge) on which image data obtained by photography using a digital still-video camera has been stored, or a recording medium (optical disk, magneto-optical disk, magnetic disk, optical tape, magnetic tape, etc.) on which an image file (a collection of image data representing a plurality of images) has been stored. The destination recording medium may be an optical disk, magneto-optical disk, magnetic disk, optical tape, magnetic tape, semiconductor memory, etc..
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to obtain developed photographic film and prints, an ordinary user takes exposed undeveloped film to a processing laboratory and the laboratory develop the film and print the images from the developed film on photographic paper to produce photographs. The user takes the developed film and printed photographs home from the laboratory.
Depending upon user preference, the film and photographs are kept as by being pasted in an album or placed in bags or envelopes in a specific order or without being put in order.
If extra prints are required, the user takes the film to the laboratory and informs the operator of the laboratory of the frame numbers of the extra prints desired, the number of prints of each frame and various other conditions.
Thus, management of film and photographs generally is a manual operation performed by both the user and laboratory and is a very troublesome task. Since frames to be printed for extra copies must be selected while looking at the film, the ordering of extra prints also is a troublesome task.
It is contemplated to use a film scanner to read the image of each frame recorded on developed photographic film (negative film or positive film), convert the image of each frame to digital image data and record the digital image data on a disk-like recording medium (such as an optical disk or magnetic disk). The disk-like recording medium can be played back by a player in the possession of (or capable of being utilized by) the user. Configurations presently being contemplated include one (automatic playback) in which images represented by image data that has been recorded on a disk-like recording medium are simply displayed on a display device in the order in which the images were recorded, and one (manual playback) in which the images of frames designated by the user are displayed on a display device.
New photographic film having elongated band-shaped information recording zones each comprising a transparent magnetic material has been studied. Information (IX1) pertaining to each roll of film and information (IX2) pertaining to each frame on the film can be recorded on the photographic film. Sufficient consideration has not yet been given to how such information may be fully exploited.
Conventional photographic film is available in a 12-, 24- and 36-exposure format, by way of example. Photographs often are preserved in units of the number of frames on the film (or in units of the number of rolls of film). For instance, photographs of field days, summer festivals and family excursions are taken on one or several rolls of film. Accordingly, photographs often are managed film by film.
Similarly, with regard to a memory card loaded in a digital still-video camera in order to record digital image data representing images captured by the camera, the image data often is managed in memory-card units, namely card by card.
The management of image data that has been recorded on other portable recording media (floppy disks, etc.) also often is performed in units of the recording media. In a case where images of a plurality of image files have been saved on one recording medium, the recording medium would be managed as a large classification unit and the image files would be managed as small classification units.
An image is based upon the sense of sight and is recorded in the human brain as one type of pattern. The pattern is remembered by a human being with the event (the aforesaid field day, summer festival, etc.) that gave rise to the image serving as a key. The reason for this is that one or a plurality of portable image recording media (films, memory cards and other media) are created for each event. Accordingly, by adopting a medium on which an image has been recorded first as the unit of image management, retrieval at a later date is facilitated.
It is required that an image or image data that has been stored on such a portable recording medium be preserved by being copied to a recording medium having a larger capacity. The purpose of this is to keep the image data from a plurality of recording media at a single location.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system, apparatus and method for facilitating the arrangement of film images and the retrieval of films or frames for the purpose of making extra prints of the images, and for simplifying the ordering of extra copies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a laboratory system in which information that has been recorded on the information recording zones of a new photographic film can be recorded on a recording medium together with the images from the new photographic film, as well as to a method of controlling the operation of this system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for producing an impressive slide-show program using a recording medium on which information in information recording zones and image data have been recorded.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for playing back a slide-show program that has been produced.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for copying the image data of an initial recording medium to another recording medium while maintaining intact the unity of the image data on the initial recording medium and in a form in which subsequent retrieval may be performed with ease.
A method of managing film images according to the present invention comprises the steps of capturing an image from a film that has been developed to thereby convert the image to original digital image data representing the image, converting the original digital image data to reduced digital image data representing a reduced image, storing the reduced digital image data on a user""s recording medium, storing the original digital image data on a laboratory""s recording medium together. with an identification code of the film, and applying the identification code to the film and to the user""s recording medium on which the reduced digital image data has been stored.
This management method preferably is implemented at a processing laboratory using a laboratory system described later. The term xe2x80x9claboratoryxe2x80x9d is meant to cover all types of processing establishments capable of implementing the management method set forth above. Establishments capable of implementing the management method, regardless of whether they are photography stores or shops for performing development, are considered as being laboratories.
The above-described management method would most likely be implemented at a laboratory after the undeveloped film is developed. However, it is possible to apply the management method even to film that has been developed in the past.
The film and the user""s recording medium to which the identification code has been applied are delivered to the user (customer).
The application of the identification code to the film generally would be performed by affixing a label to the film (inclusive of the film sheath or case), which film would have a code (a code, not limited to a bar code, which includes numerals, symbols or characters, etc., readable by a human being) representing the identification code printed on it.
The application of the identification code to the user""s recording medium would be performed by affixing a label, on which the code representing the identification code has been printed, to the user""s recording medium (the case or cartridge), as in the manner of the film, or by writing the identification code to the user""s recording medium.
Preferably, frame numbers (the identification numbers of the frames) are recorded on the user""s recording medium and laboratory""s recording medium in correspondence with the image data of the respective frames of the film.
In accordance with the present invention, identical identification codes are applied to the film and to the user""s recording medium, which are in the possession of the user. This makes it possible to ascertain the corresponding relationship between them. Since a number of film rolls of image data generally can be stored on the user""s recording medium, the user is capable of loading the user""s recording medium in a playback apparatus so that images represented by image data stored on the user""s recording medium can be viewed. Accordingly, it is unnecessary to look at the film directly.
If frames for which extra copies are desired are selected when extra prints of photographs are requested, this can also be performed by utilizing the images displayed on the display device of the playback apparatus.
An identification code identical with that of the film and user""s recording medium in the possession of the user is stored also on the laboratory""s recording medium, which is preserved at the laboratory, in correspondence with the original image data. When the user request extra prints, prints of photographs can be made using the original digital image data, which has been stored on the laboratory""s recording medium, even if the user does not bring the film to the laboratory.
The user""s recording medium includes such media as a magnetic disk, magneto-optical disk, magnetic disk and memory card (semiconductor memory) (also referred to as a memory cartridge). An arrangement may be adopted in which the original digital image data is recorded on the user""s recording medium rather than the reduced digital image data.
Image data recorded on the user""s recording medium and laboratory""s recording medium may also be subjected to data compression processing or encoding processing.
The laboratory""s recording medium includes media such as an optical disk, magneto-optical disk and magnetic disk.
The user is capable of ordering extra prints by storing order information for this purpose on the user""s recording medium. In such case a playback apparatus having an ordering function described later would be utilized to store the order data on the user""s recording medium. When the playback apparatus is used, the order data can be transmitted to the laboratory system via a communication line (a public telephone line, for example). Since only the order data (or the order data together with reduced image data) is transmitted, the time needed for transmission is much shorter than that which would be required to transmit the original digital image data. Further, the user need not make a call on the laboratory.
It is preferred that parameter data relating to the characteristics of the original digital image data be stored on at least one of the user""s recording medium and laboratory""s recording medium. The parameter data is used in processing for making extra prints. Since the characteristics of the image data are quantified, photographs always having the same properties can be printed.
The laboratory system according to the present invention is ideal for use in executing the management method described above.
A laboratory system according to the present invention comprises a film reader for converting an image from a film that has been developed to original digital image data representing the image, a recording unit for a user""s recording medium for storing, on a user""s recording medium, the original digital image data obtained by the film reader or reduced digital image data obtained by reducing the original digital image data, a laboratory recording unit for storing the original digital image data, which has been obtained by the film reader, on a laboratory""s recording medium in correspondence with an identification code of the film, and a label issuing unit for issuing a label, which represents the identification code, affixed to at least the film.
In an embodiment of the invention, the recording unit for the user""s recording medium records the identification code on the user""s recording medium in correspondence with the image data.
In a preferred embodiment, the recording unit for the user""s recording medium records the image data of each frame of the film on the user""s recording medium in correspondence with an identification number of the frame.
In another preferred embodiment, the recording unit for the user""s recording medium records parameter data relating to characteristics of the image data on the user""s recording medium in correspondence with the image data.
In a preferred embodiment of the laboratory recording unit, the unit stores the image data of each frame of the film on the laboratory""s recording medium in correspondence with an identification number of the frame.
In another preferred embodiment of the laboratory recording unit, the unit stores parameter data relating to characteristics of the image data on the laboratory""s recording medium in correspondence with the image data.
According to another embodiment, the label issuing unit further issues a label, which represents the identification code, affixed to the user""s recording medium.
When appropriate, the laboratory system is provided with a photograph printer for printing an image represented by the original digital image data obtained by the film reader or read out of the laboratory""s recording medium.
In one embodiment, the laboratory system is further provided with an input unit for designating the identification code and the frame identification number of image data to be printed recorded on the laboratory""s recording medium.
In a preferred embodiment, the laboratory system is provided with a receiving unit for receiving order data designating the identification code and a frame identification number of image data to be printed recorded on the laboratory""s recording medium. The image represented by image data designated by the received order data is printed by the photograph printer.
In a further preferred embodiment, the laboratory system is provided with a reader for reading, from the user""s recording medium, order data designating the identification code and a frame identification number of image data to be printed recorded on the laboratory""s recording medium, and a photograph printer for printing an image represented by the image data designated by the read order data.
The management method described above is performed automatically, semiautomatically or manually using the laboratory system.
A playback apparatus having an ordering function according to the present invention comprises a reader for reading, from the user""s recording medium, image data that has been recorded in correspondence with an identification code of film and an identification number of a frame, a display device for displaying an image represented by the image data read by the reader, and an input unit for entering order data with regard to an image displayed on the display device.
In an embodiment, the reader records the order data, which has been entered by the input unit, on the user""s recording medium.
In another embodiment, the playback apparatus is further provided with a communication device for transmitting the order data entered by the input unit.
By using a playback apparatus of this kind, the user can order extra prints of a photograph via the user""s recording medium or by communication.
In accordance with the film management method and laboratory system described above, a label representing an identification code is issued and the label is affixed to the film and, if necessary, to the user""s recording medium.
If the user is merely to reproduce and enjoy image data that has been recorded on the user""s recording medium or to order extra copies as needed upon referring to a reproduced image, with the printing of the extra copies being performed using the image data that has been stored on the laboratory""s recording medium, then the identification codes need only be stored on the user""s recording medium and laboratory""s recording medium in association with the image data recorded on these media. The film may or may not be provided with an identification code.
A method of managing film images according to the invention applied to such a practical configuration comprises the steps of capturing an image from a film that has been developed to thereby convert the image to original digital image data representing the image, converting the original digital image data to reduced digital image data representing a reduced image, storing at least one of the original digital image data and reduced digital image data on a user""s recording medium in association with an identification code of the film, and storing the original digital image data on a laboratory""s recording medium in association with the identification code of the film.
A laboratory system according to the present invention applied to implement this film image management method comprises a film reader for converting an image from a film that has been developed to original digital image data representing the image, a recording unit for a user""s recording medium for storing, on a user""s recording medium in correspondence with an identification code of the film, at least one of the original digital image data obtained by the film reader and reduced digital image data obtained by reducing the original digital image data, and a laboratory recording unit for storing the original digital image data, which has been obtained by the film reader, on a laboratory""s recording medium in correspondence with an identification code of the film.
Thus, image data representing film images can be kept by being stored on each of a user""s recording medium and laboratory""s recording medium in association with an identification code. The image data on the user""s recording medium can be used in order that the user may play back the images and enjoy looking at them or for the purpose of ordering extra prints. In addition, the laboratory""s recording medium is utilized to create prints in response to an order from a user.
To reproduce an image represented by image data stored on the user""s recording medium or to order extra prints, it is desired that software for the purpose of controlling the playback apparatus or ordering apparatus be stored on the user""s recording medium beforehand in association with the image data and identification code.
The present invention further provides a file-image management method and a laboratory system in which software for image playback is stored on the user""s recording medium.
A method of managing film images according to the present invention comprises the steps of capturing an image from a film that has been developed to thereby convert the image to original digital image data representing the image, converting the original digital image data to reduced digital image data representing a reduced image, storing at least one of the original digital image data and reduced digital image data obtained by reducing the original digital image data, software including an instruction for reproducing the image data and an identification code of the film on a user""s recording medium in associated form, and storing the original digital image data on a laboratory""s recording medium in association with the identification code of the film.
A laboratory system according to this aspect of the present invention comprises a film reader for converting an image from a film that has been developed to original digital image data representing the image, a recording unit for a user""s recording medium for storing at least one of the original digital image data obtained by the film reader and reduced digital image data obtained by reducing the original digital image data, software including an instruction for reproducing the image data and an identification code of the film on a user""s recording medium in associated form, and a laboratory recording unit for storing the original digital image data, which has been obtained by the film reader, on a laboratory""s recording medium in correspondence with an identification code of the film.
Since software for reproducing an image represented by the image data recorded on the user""s recording medium is recorded on the user""s recording medium, it is possible to reproduce the image in accordance with the software by loading the user""s recording medium in the playback machine.
In a case where the items of original digital image data and reduced digital image data have been stored on the user""s recording medium in correlated form, it is preferred that the software include an instruction for displaying an original image which corresponds to a designated reduced image after the reduced image represented by the reduced digital image data is displayed.
This makes possible a method of use in which a large number of reduced images may first be displayed on one screen, desired images are designated among these reduced images and the original images designated are selectively displayed.
By including in the software an instruction for processing relating to an order for the printing of images, an order for extra prints of desired images can be made in the playback apparatus.
One example of the above-mentioned software is hypertext. It will suffice to store a hypertext interpreting program in the playback apparatus (inclusive of a personal computer).
As mentioned above, a new type of photographic film having elongated band-shaped information recording zones each comprising a transparent magnetic material has recently been proposed. Information (film information) pertaining to each film and information (frame information) pertaining to each frame can be recorded on the photographic film. The present invention is applicable to such photographic film as well.
In a case where the present invention is applied to the above-mentioned new photographic film, the method of managing the film images comprises the steps of reading, from a developed film having a film-information recording zone and a frame-information recording zone that is provided for each frame, an image of each frame recorded on the film, producing digital image data representing the image, reading at least one of film information and frame information recorded in the film-information recording zone and frame-information recording zone, respectively, and recording at least one of the read film information and frame information and the image data on the user""s recording medium in associated form.
In a laboratory system according to this aspect of the present invention, the film reader reads, from a developed film having a film-information recording zone and a frame-information recording zone that is provided for each frame, an image of each frame recorded on the film, produces digital image data representing the image, and reads at least one of film information and frame information recorded in the film-information recording zone and frame-information recording zone, respectively. At least one of the film information and frame information read by the film reader is recorded on the user""s recording medium in association with the image data of the film by the recording unit for the user""s recording medium.
At least one of the film information and frame information recorded on the user""s recording medium is utilized effectively in image playback in the playback apparatus.
A laboratory system well suited for a new photographic film having information recording zones according to the present invention comprises a film reader for reading, from a developed film having a film-information recording zone and a frame-information recording zone that is provided for each frame, an image of each frame recorded on the film, producing digital image data representing the image and reading film information and frame information recorded in the film-information recording zone and frame-information recording zone, respectively, and a recording unit for a user""s recording medium for recording the digital image data obtained by the frame reader, the film information and the frame information on a user""s recording medium each in association with the digital image data of each frame with regard to the frame information of each frame.
The laboratory system referred to here is meant to cover not only a system installed in a processing laboratory for film development but also a system installed in the home of the user. In other words, the laboratory system should not necessarily be thought of in connection with a developing apparatus for photographic film. The term xe2x80x9claboratory systemxe2x80x9d is used merely to facilitate an understanding of the system by assuming that it will be utilized mainly in a processing laboratory.
A method of controlling operation of a laboratory system according to the present invention comprises the steps of reading, from a developed film having a film-information recording zone and a frame-information recording zone that is provided for each frame, an image of each frame recorded on the film, producing digital image data representing the image, reading film information and frame information recorded in the film-information recording zone and frame-information recording zone, respectively, and recording the digital image data obtained, the film information and the frame information on a user""s recording medium each in association with the digital image data of each frame with regard to the frame information of each frame.
In accordance with the present invention, not only the images from the photographic film but also the film information (the information pertaining to each film) and the frame information (the information pertaining to each frame) recorded in the information recording zones of the film are read and recorded on the user""s recording medium. The items of film information and frame information on the recording medium are put to effective use in image playback in a playback apparatus, described later.
The user""s recording media are of two types. One type has resources recorded on it in advance. The resources include at least one of a video component and an audio component used when an image represented by digital image data is reproduced. The other type has no such resources recorded on it. In the latter case, a resource which includes at least one of a video component and an audio component, and which corresponds to the above-mentioned film information, is recorded on the user""s recording medium by the laboratory system.
The video component mentioned here is image data which, alone or in combination with an image obtained from the film, is used to provide a more desirable, clearer, more impressive and more attractive picture. The audio component is data representing sound (music, narration, sound effects, etc.) played when images are displayed.
In the presentation of a program (slide show), in principle the video components are associated with film images in one-to-one correspondence. However, audio components need not necessarily have one-to-one correspondence with film images.
Since resources which include at least the video component or the audio component are recorded on the user""s recording medium, a program (slide show) can be created using these resources when film images are played back.
Though the details of program (slide show) creation will be given later in the section on the playback apparatus, the program may be produced by the laboratory system.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the digital image data is meant to cover data obtained by reducing this image data. Reduced image data is useful when grasping all of the images that have been recorded on the user""s recording medium or retrieving an image.
A playback apparatus according to the present invention comprises means for verifying at least the presence of a group of image data and the presence of resources, associated with the group of image data by first information, on a recording medium on which have been recorded the group of image information (which corresponds to image data on one roll of film) comprising a plurality of frames of image data, the first information (which corresponds to the above-mentioned film information) relating to the group of image data, second information (which corresponds to the above-mentioned frame information) relating to the image of each frame, and resources which include at least one of a video component and an audio component used when the group of image data is reproduced, and slide-show program creating means for creating slide-show information relating to playback sequence and to a combination of images and resources when presence of the group of image data and of the resources has been verified, and storing the slide-show information on the recording medium.
A playback method according to the present invention comprises the steps of verifying at least the presence of a group of image data and the presence of resources, associated with the group of image data by first information, on a recording medium (which corresponds to the user""s recording medium) on which have been recorded the group of image information comprising a plurality of frames of image data, the first information relating to the group of image data, second information relating to the image of each frame, and resources which include at least one of a video component and an audio component used when the group of image data is played back, and creating slide-show information relating to playback sequence and to a combination of images and the resources when presence of the group of image data and of the resources has been verified, and storing the slide-show information on the recording medium.
The playback apparatus and playback method can also be referred to as a program (e.g., slide show) creating apparatus and program creating method.
When a plurality of groups of image data are present on the recording medium, a group for the purpose of creating a slide show would be selected from these groups.
In the simplest case, the creation of the slide show show is implemented by predetermined combination in a predetermined sequence. However, it can be so arranged that the sequence or combination is be designated or altered in conformity with user preference.
Preferably, data to be reproduced at the start of a slide show is included in the video resource and in the audio resource.
Playback of images is carried out in accordance with the slide-show program thus created.
More specifically, the playback apparatus according to the present invention further comprises reading means for reading the image data and at least the video component, which has been combined with this image data by combination information included in the slide-show information, out of the recording medium in accordance with the sequence included in the slide-show information, means for mixing the image data and video component that have been read out, and means for displaying the image represented by the image data mixed.
The playback apparatus preferably is further provided with means for reading out the audio component in accordance with the slide-show information and reproducing the audio represented by the audio component.
The playback apparatus preferably is further provided with means for generating a character image represented by the second information, and means for mixing and displaying the character image generated and the image corresponding thereto.
Thus, effective utilization is made of the film information (first information) and the frame information (second information) recorded on the photographic film so that film images can be played back as a slide show in line with user preference in a form that can be enjoyed by the user.
If necessary, or in conformity with user preference, at least one of an additional video component and an additional audio component is entered, and the entered additional video component or audio component is recorded on the recording medium upon attaching an identification code thereto. The user is capable of utilizing the additional video component or additional audio component in creation of the slide show.
In a preferred embodiment, a printer is connected to the playback apparatus. By employing the printer, the user is capable of creating photographs of desired images that are being displayed. Preferably, the displayed images are displayed continuously for as long as possible. To this end, it is preferred that the user be capable of setting the changeover time (display time) of the displayed images at will, or that the changeover time be set automatically, without relation to the slide-show information when the printing mode has been set.
A system for copying image data according to the present invention comprises an image data reader for reading image data from a copy-source recording medium image by image, an image data writing unit for writing data, which includes the image data read out of the copy-source recording medium, to a copy-destination recording medium, and a control unit for creating, image by image, reduced image data representing an image obtained by reducing an image represented by the image data read out of the copy-source recording medium, and for controlling the image data writing unit so as to write the data in the copy-destination recording medium in such a manner that an index file, which includes the reduced image data that has been created, is formed in units of the copy-source recording medium, and in such a manner that an image file, which includes the image data that has been read out of the copy-source recording medium, is formed in units of the copy-source recording medium in a manner associated with the index file.
A method of copying image data according to the present invention comprises the steps of reading image data from a copy-source recording medium image by image, creating, image by image, reduced image data representing a reduced image obtained by reducing an image represented by the image data read out of the copy-source recording medium, and recording an image file, which includes the image data that has been read out of the copy-destination recording medium, and an index file, which includes the reduced image data that has been created, on the copy-destination recording medium in a manner associated with each other and in units of the copy-source recording medium.
Preferably, image data (or reduced image data) of a representative image standing for the copy-source recording medium is recorded on the copy-destination recording medium in association with the image file or index file.
In a case where the copy-source recording medium includes a plurality of image files and the image files form one set, these image files may be written on the copy-destination recording medium as a single unit.
In order that a copy-source recording medium will serve as a unit, the image data that has been recorded on this recording medium is recorded on the copy-destination recording medium. Since the original medium constitutes a single set, classification can be performed in units of events and in units of time (duration or period). This facilitates the retrieval of images on the copy-destination recording medium.
On the basis of the image data read out of the copy-source recording medium, reduced image data is created and the reduced image data also is recorded on the copy-destination recording medium. Retrieval of the image data can be carried out using the reduced image data and a large number of reduced images can be displayed on the display device simultaneously. Retrieval is facilitated in this respect as well.
Storing the representative image data also facilitates searching of the copy-source recording medium.
It goes without saying that not only are the image file and index file that are formed on the copy-destination recording medium in units of the copy-source recording medium recorded at a recording location having unity but it is also permissible to associate the image data or reduced image data by the logical structure.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.